Alexander O'Hirn (Earth-12041)
, , (intern); formerly , Midtown High School, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Triskelion, formerly Midtown High School, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (as Alex), Yellow (as the Rhino) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (as Alex), None (as the Rhino) | UnusualFeatures = Rhinocerotic features as the Rhino | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Midtown High School, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Man of Action; Ed Valentine | First = | Quotation = So what if juice make Rhino less smarter? Long as I get revenge on Flash. | Speaker = Alex O'Hirn | QuoteSource = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 3 | HistoryText = Rhino Alex O'Hirn was a nerdy student at Midtown High School who seemed to have everything against him. In addition to being constantly picked on by Flash Thompson, the school bully, he lost an internship at OsCorp to Peter Parker. Sometime after, Alex somehow got his hands onto one of Doctor Octopus' samples of mutagenic animal DNA. O'Hirn ingested the sample to become the monstrous Rhino, and sought his revenge on Thompson Rhino then trashed Flash's car and tracked him down to his home. Spider-Man and Power Man were barely able to stop the rampaging monster, and O'Hirn was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Before he was taken away, however, Flash apologized for the years he bullied him. Sinister Six He later joined Doctor Octopus' Sinister Six in exchange for more of the Rhino serum. Return of the Sinister Six An armored Doctor Octopus and Lizard invaded Ryker's Island and reassembled the Sinister Six by armoring up Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Rhino, and Scorpion. The Sinister Six gave Spider-Man a hard time until Norman Osborn (in the Iron Patriot Armor) and the rest of Spider-Man's team arrived. While Spider-Man fought the Lizard, Iron Patriot fought Doctor Octopus while Spider-Man's team fought the other members of the Sinister Six. When the Sinister Six ended up combining their attacks to take down Iron Patriot, Doctor Octopus planned to inject Spider-Man with the Goblin Serum. Doctor Octopus then injected Norman Osborn with the Goblin Serum while Spider-Man restored Lizard back to Dr. Curt Connors. Norman Osborn became the Green Goblin and defeat Rhino and Octopus. Though Spider-Man had won against the Sinister Six, Green Goblin got away with the captive members of Spider-Man's team. After the Sinister Six were defeated, Dr. Connors thanked Spider-Man for saving him. Rampaging Rhino Spidey and Hulk were the last line of defense when a bitter battle between Agent Venom and Rhino threatened to destroy New York City. Spider-Man and Hulk were eventually able to reason with Rhino, causing him to give up his evil ways and join the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. Mind Control & De-powereing While attending the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Rhino was somehow overcome by Ock's control, and was later forced to join the new 'Superior Sinister Six'. Spider-Man later saves and cures Rhino, through a de-powering serum created by Ock that was originally used to de-power Spider-Man. Despite being de-powered, O'Hirn was still able to continue his S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy training, even if he was not able to graduate along with his former New Warriors teammates. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Aleksei Sytsevich of the Prime Marvel Universe. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Aleksei Sytsevich of the Prime Marvel Universe. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *'O'Hirn' is an anagram of Rhino. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Human/Rhinoceros Hybrids Category:Oscorp Experiment Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Superhuman (25-75 ton) Strength